The Double Tuck
by Shioshiro
Summary: Just a little companion fic to episode 21 of the second season, what i think really happened during the final moments of the episode :D


**My third ever story here on fanfic :DD and it's for of my most favorite couples in all of history: Jake and Amy :3 I do hope you like it :D**

AMY POV

". . . . And I was out of ammo right? So I tackle the nearest bad guy and . . . "

I was currently sitting at a bar called the "Keychain" with Detective Dave Majors. He invited me here after we solved the case, saying it was a "celebratory drink". But all this is turning out is him trying to hit on me. I mean, he hasn't done it yet, but I'm a good enough detective to see the signs that he's into me.

I was still partly listening to him, he was going on about this one time where he singlehandedly took down a house warehouse full of armed robbers, while at the same time keeping track of my surroundings. Entrance near the bar, bath room on the other end of the room, and a fire exit near the on the other end of the bath room. I couldn't help it, as a cop you had to always be aware of your surroundings, and after my time with the Nine-Nine, I learned to do it wherever I may be.

I was profiling the guests here to pass the time, when I saw someone emerging from the back door. I couldn't believe it, why was Jake here? According to Dave he should be back at the precinct because he offered do to do all the paperwork, so why would he be here? I pretended not to notice me while making it seem like I was listening intently to what Dave was saying. Turned out he was already done with the Warehouse story and was now telling me all about what he thought about me when we first met, and how he thinks I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

This would have been great and all, if Jake wasn't staring at me. I could literally feel his stare directed at me, making me nervous. So I do what I always do when I'm nervous, it was what Rosa had called the "Double Tuck" and she said that I only do it when I was around guys I'm really into, which was preposterous since I do it whenever I get nervous and not just around boys I like. Luckily the bouncer led him out of the bar, which my detective skills tell me, means that he snuck in here. The piqued my curiosity, so he snuck in here to do what exactly? All he ever got to do was stare at me, is that it? Did the great Jake Peralta really sneak into an exclusive bar . . . for me?

This wasn't good, all these thoughts about Jake sneaking in here for me is causing the blood to rush to my brain. I need to get out of here. I give out one of many practiced excuses before bolting for the door, leaving Dave dumbfounded.

When I got home, after having dinner and doing my taxes since it was a Thursday, I immediately do a recap of the day. The day started out normally with some playful office banter courtesy of Rosa wearing pink and Boyle wondering why we don't call her out on it. It did take a surprising twist when Capt. Holt assigned me and Jake to work with Detective Dave Majors on a joint investigation. Nothing really out of the ordinary here, me and Jake competing over Dave, Jake being immature showing me the screaming sheep again, Jake solving the case while Majors was out, and finally the whole ordeal at the Bar.

Nothing really stood out, except for Jake wanting to ask me something all day and not taking all the glory for solving the case. Which is weird because normally Jake would have been all high and mighty when he's the one to crack the case, and considering he solved it before the supposedly #1 detective of the NYPD, I figured he would have been a lot happier about it. So I decide to call him to ask him what it was he wanted to ask all day, when I remember this one little incident, making drop my phone.

[FLASHBACK]

 _Dave just left to go get some coffee leaving Jake and Amy all alone in the room_

 _"Hey uhh now that it's just us uhh, there's a uhh thing I wanted to say uhh daz uhh you" Jake was squirming_

 _"Why doesn't your mouth work" I ask him_

 _""Why doesn't your mouth work" title of_ our _sex tape" he blurts out_

 _"What" I flinch_ **(a/n: if you watch it closely, she really does)**

 _"YOUR sextape . . . what? . . . no!" Jake fumbles_

[FLASHBACK END]

Like pieces of a puzzle, everything just clicked and made sense. Jake wanting to ask me something all day, fumbling on his signature Santiago insult saying 'our' instead of 'your', not taking credit for solving the case, sneaking in to a club me and Dave were at . . . he likes me. He probably wanted to ask me out or declare his love for me. Was I ready for it though? I need to figure out how I'm going to deal with this, but I realize how late it is and that I really need to get up early tomorrow.

The Next Day

I was hiding from Dave in the break room when Jake joined me

"Hey, you just missed majors. I gotta say was looking a little bit rough, almost like he was up all night crying or something?" he jokes

"Ha ha Jake, I'm sure he's fine" I reply while I stir my coffee

"Soo, what happened?" he asks

"Well, I thought we were getting a drink to celebrate closing the case, but apparently he thought it was a date" I reply

"Right, and you were not into that because he's so muscular and in command of his finances?"

"He's great but, after everything that happened with Teddy, and all the cops I know who go out and break up and still have to work together, it's just too messy. I got a new rule: I don't date cops"

I see the disbelief in his eyes

"Cool . . . cool yeah, actually that's funny I have the same rule. No more cops, from this point on it's strictly dating criminals"

Always quick on his feet

"If you break up with them, you can always send them to jail forever" I reply, two can play it that game

"Exactly, nice and clean soo . . ."

I agree and we enter an awkward silence. Thankfully I got just the thing for a situation like this

"Hey so I got an e-mail from the commissioner's office about our case" I say, taking my phone

"What they say" Jake said as he came close

I show him the screaming sheep and he screams like a little girl

"Ohh . . . ahhaa. . . you got me . . with my thing" he says as he leaves

I stay behind just a bit to think about what just happened. While I may not be ready for a relationship right now, that doesn't mean that I can't fall for guys. I do the double tuck, get my coffee, and as I walk out of the break room, I realize that maybe Rosa was right. Maybe I do only do the double tuck with people I'm really into.

 **Third fic is finally done. Now I know that this isn't much of a fanfic, I just wanted to justify the double tuck at the bar. I just felt that it would have been more romantic during the inevitable declaration of love if the double tuck was reserved just for Jake so to speak XDD**

 **I do hope I got Amy's character correctly here :/**

 **Don't forget to review! As I've said before, any and all comments and criticism will be taken seriously** **J**

 **Thanks for reading ^_^**

\- **Shioshiro**


End file.
